memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
John Diggle, Jr.
John Thomas "JJ" Diggle, Jr. (born November 2380) is a male Human who is the son of John Diggle and Lyla Michaels, in the post-Flashpoint timeline, and the brother of Sara Diggle following the Anti-Monitor Crisis. In an erased future in 2411, JJ became Deathstroke and the leader of the Deathstroke gang. Following the Anti-Monitor Crisis, Earth-Prime was created, where JJ was restored back into existence as the twin brother of Sara; his pre-Flashpoint counterpart. In the new future of 2411, JJ is happily in a relationship and engaged to Mia Queen. He was given back his original counterpart's memories by a mysterious individual. Biography Original multiverse Early life John Jr. was born to John Diggle and Lyla Michaels in November 2380. In November 2389, JJ turned two years old. He had a birthday party, but his father was unable to attend due to being a fugitive. Lyla and Rene Ramirez arranged another party for JJ at the H.I.V.E. bunker in which his father was temporarily staying. JJ was present at the Arrowcave for Christmas Eve dinner with his parents and the new recruits of Team Arrow. In May 2390, JJ and his mother went to Chicago to visit his aunt. Erased future Having a brother Some time later, Connor Hawke was adopted in the Diggle family, possibly due to his father dying, he bonded with JJ so much, that Connor thought him as his best friend, JJ would protect his brother, even fighting against bullies who would mess with Connor. However, since John and Lyla focused so much on making sure that Connor wouldn't turn bad, they started sidelining JJ more and more. When Connor was in middle school, some individuals tried to get him to run their drugs for them, when JJ found out, he tried his best to convince his adopted brother not to get involved, stating that he was better than that - but Connor didn't listen, after which, JJ's father - John Diggle - grounded him and held him responsible for his adopted brother's actions. This, along the sidelining him due to Connor, not only eventually lead to JJ despising his father and adopted brother, but also resulted in him severing all ties with his family. Becoming Deathstroke Later in the future, JJ had become estranged from his family and had joined a gang that imitated Slade Wilson. With Grant Wilson as it's leader, as Grant's view on how rich were the cancer of Star City resonated with JJ. Grant started training JJ to become the next leader. By the time of 2411, JJ was in complete control of the Deathstroke gang and started planning on ruling Star City. Fighting against his brother After the wall in the Glades was destroyed, JJ had his gang move up in their attacks, during a party, where William was discussing his plans about the future of Star City, JJ had his men attack them and kidnap Alberto Vasquez, while he distracted Mia Smoak by posing as a security guard. After successfully kidnapping Vasquez, JJ defeated Mia and escaped with his men and his target. After successfully torturing and getting codes from Vasquez, JJ and his gang were attacked by his brother, Mia and Zoe Ramirez. He was able to escape, though, with the codes. Later, JJ would interrup, Zoe, Connor and Mia at one those bars he owned and Connor managed to get a private talk with him but he explains the fact that being grounded because of him wasn't the reason why he is doing this. When they realized that he was not there for the money but for a distraction since one of his men was in their bunker threatening to kill William they had no other choices than to let him leave. Later, JJ gave a speech to his gang about how they will destroy the unification tonight, he is than interrupted by the Canaries and he fought Mia while the others, fought the Zoe and Connor but during the fight he almost killed Mia and Zoe saved her only for JJ to kill her, he then tried to escape but he was stopped by Connor who put him on the ground. He then laughed and told him that he "doesn't have the guts". When Connor was about to slash his neck, Connor was taken by someone to the past. New multiverse Early life JJ was born to John Diggle and Lyla Michaels. He has a sister, Sara, though with the new multiverse, it is unclear who was born first. At some point, he became friends with Mia Queen. New future JJ had been in a relationship with Mia Queen until eventually deciding to propose to her before her graduation. She freaked out at him after getting her memories of his Earth-1 self. However, he forgave her until being accused of kidnapping Bianca Bertinelli. He broke up with Mia, until they made up following a reconciliation. However, he had then been attacked by hooded assailants who had restored the memories of his time as Deathstroke. Personality Erased future Possible future Abilities Erased future *'Peak of human physical condition:' JJ is in top physical condition, as he was able to kick and throw Mia Smoak and block her arrows easily. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' JJ jumped off a balcony railing in order to escape from Connor. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' JJ is proven to be an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. With this skill, he is able to hold his own against Mia and later defeat her. **'Master swordsman:' JJ is proven to be an exceptional swordsman; as he was able to successfully blocked Mia's arrow and later defeat her using his sword. *'Expert marksman:' JJ is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Master tactician/Manipulator/Leader:' JJ is an expert planner as he posed as a security guard to capture a scientist, he tricked the Canaries into meeting him at a black market place in order to capture William Clayton. JJ also efficiently leads the Deathstroke gang. *'Torture/Interrogation:' JJ was able to torture a scientist to give him important codes. Equipment Erased future equipment *'Deathstroke suit: '''JJ in a possible future uses a future Deathstroke suit when leading the Deathstroke gang. **'Voice filter:' JJ uses this device to disguise his voice as Deathstroke. *'Sword:' JJ in a possible future uses a sword resembling a katana when leading the Deathstroke gang. *'Handgun:''' JJ used a handgun when posing a security guard and tried to kill Mia, but was disarmed. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Diggle family Category:John Diggle, Jr.